onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
The Stable Boy
The Stable Boy is the eighteenth episode of Season One of the hit ABC television series Once Upon a Time. It is the eighteenth episode of the series overall. Synopsis The backstory of a young Snow White is revealed. Mary Margaret Blanchard's past comes back to haunt her. Emma Swan keeps searching for evidence to prove Mary Margaret’s innocence in Kathryn Nolan’s murder; the root of the Evil Queen’s hatred for Snow White is revealed. Recap Regina is in her office in Storybrooke when Mr. Gold comes to visit. He asks for her assistance in having the charges against him dropped. In return, he offers his help with Regina's problem with Mary Margaret and David Nolan. He suggests that something happen to Kathryn, Mary Margaret take the blame, and Regina leave a key in Mary Margaret's cell. In the fairy tale world, Regina is riding her horse while her father Henry watches joyfully, cheering her on. Her mother Cora criticizes her "unladylike" performance and suggests she use a saddle. Henry tries to defend Regina with no luck. Daniel offers her a saddle, but Regina snaps back, saying she is done riding for the day. She questions Cora's intentions, but her mother stops her from walking away by using magic. Regina promises to be good and runs off. She meets Daniel in the stable where she apologizes, and the two kiss. In Storybrooke, Emma is leaving Granny's Diner, and David wants to talk. He asks to see Mary Margaret but knows that she doesn't want to see him. At the sheriff's station, Mary Margaret is asleep, and Regina wakes her up. Mary Margaret questions why no one will believe her, and Regina lists the reasons. In the fairy tale world, Daniel and Regina meet before she has to leave for tea. Daniel is confused as to why she is afraid to tell her mother of their relationship. She tells him that Cora wants her to be more ladylike and only date higher ranked men despite being the daughter of a miller; Regina also adds that Cora's magic is powerful. Daniel says that true love is the most powerful magic of all before kissing her. Suddenly, they hear a scream. A little girl holds on tightly as her horse runs out of control, and Regina goes after her on her own horse. She successfully helps the girl, who thanks Regina for saving her life. The girl introduces herself as Snow White, and the two hug. Regina advises her to get over her fear by getting back on the horse as soon as possible. In Storybrooke, Emma and Mr. Gold discuss having Mary Margaret talk to the D.A. about the case. Mr. Gold says that her personality can help get the charges dropped. Sidney Glass drops off some flowers and says that he can't find anything connecting Regina to the case. Mary Margaret is being interviewed by Albert Spencer in the case against her. He asks her if she wanted Kathryn gone since Kathryn was keeping her and David apart. Despite answering, "No," several times and Mr. Gold saying that she was done talking, Albert keeps pressing on. Mary Margaret snaps that she did. Emma and Regina watch the interview outside, and Regina smiles at her outburst. In the fairy tale world, Regina is in her dining room when Cora comes in and gives her a gorgeous dress to wear. She explains that the king is coming because it was his daughter who Regina rescued. King Leopold arrives, saying that Snow White lost her mother years ago, and has been looking for a wife worthy of Snow White ever since. He proposes to Regina, which Cora accepts for her. Regina runs into the stable to meet with Daniel. She explains what has happened with the king and says that they should run because she only cares about him. Daniel then slips a ring on her finger, much to Reigna's excitement, and the two kiss. Snow White stumbles upon the couple and runs off with Regina chasing after her. Regina and Snow White talk about why Regina was kissing Daniel. She explains that she doesn't love Snow' Whites father, and Snow White questions this. Regina tells her that true love is the most power magic of all and that it creates happiness. Regina says Cora will stand in her way and asks Snow White to keep their love a secret, which Snow White agrees to do. In Storybrooke, Emma is reading the story book when August Booth shows up. She questions her super power of good instincts. August says that his perspective changes as he writes and starts his book over once it does. He asks her if she knew what she knows now in the beginning of the investigation, would she have done things differently. Emma decides to go back to the crime scene with August, where Ruby found the heart. August has some trouble walking, due to his shin splint but insists it's nothing. Emma looks into the hole Ruby dug up and finds a shard from a shovel. August asks if she knows whose shovel it belongs to, and Emma responds with a knowing smile. August and Emma go to Regina's house where Henry has left them a key to get in. When Regina showers, Henry signals her on his walkie-talkie that the coast is clear. In the shed, Emma finds the shovel with the complimentary broken piece, and she and August smile. In the fairy tale world, Cora and Snow White talk about the wedding, and Cora mentions how close Snow White and Regina have become. Cora asks Snow White why Regina has pulled away from her and says she would do anything to make her happy. Snow White tells Cora about her and Daniel's relationship, thinking it will help. Back in Storybrooke, Emma shows up at Regina's and shows her a warrant to look in her garage. Emma looks in the garage but finds the shovel now is intact. Regina says that Mary Margaret will pay for what she has done and has destroyed the last life she ever will. Emma goes to see August and confronts his involvement in helping Regina with her shovel. She questions whether or not he is lying, which he says he isn't, and Emma walks away unconvinced. Regina visits Mary Margaret and taunts her about having to suffer. She admits that she knows Mary Margaret did not kill Kathryn but that she deserves this anyway. In the fairy tale world, Regina and Daniel try to run away, but Cora stops them. She laughs and says Regina's life is hers because of the deals she had to make to get them out of poverty. Cora seems to understand that Daniel makes Regina happy, but she kills him anyway, saying it is best for her daughter. Cora says that this is Regina's happy ending and tells her that giving up love gives one true power, and that she will be queen. Regina is fitted for her wedding gown, and Snow White comes in to tell her about the talk she had with Cora. Regina is confused as to why Snow White told her despite Regina asking her not to, and Snow White says that she did not want Regina to lose her mother, like Snow White lost hers. Regina is momentarily devastated, but composes herself. When she turns away from Snow White, her pink lips momentarily turn crimson red, then fade back when she faces Snow White. She says that she is not mad and that she was not in love with Daniel. She tells Snow White that she is happy to be her stepmother. Cora shows up and tells Regina that she is proud of her. Regina realizes that Cora set up her rescue of Snow White and growls that she should have let Snow White die instead. In Storybrooke, Regina holds the ring Daniel gave her and says, "We've got her." Mary Margaret is taken away by police, and Emma questions Mr. Gold assistance. Ia fit of anger, she throws the vase of flowers from Sidney at the wall and finds an audio chip hidden. Emma approaches August, apologizing for doubting him and shows him the bug. They hear a scream and run toward it. They find Ruby, who says that "she" is in the alley. Emma runs to the alley and finds Kathryn lying on the ground, alive. Appearances *Snow White / Mary Margaret Blanchard *Emma Swan *Mr. Gold *Evil Queen / Regina Mills *David Nolan *August Booth *Henry Mills *Henry (Father) *Ruby *Cora *Daniel *Albert Spencer *Kathryn Nolan *King Leopold *Sidney Glass Quotes :Regina: Having a bad day? :Mary Margaret: What are you doing here? :Regina: I wanted to see you while I can. :Mary Margaret: What does that mean? :Regina: Simply that the trial starts tomorrow and it won't be a long one, and you will be sent out of Storybrooke for good and I will never have to see you again. Oh, I want to enjoy this while I still can. :Mary Margaret: Enjoy what? :Regina: Justice. :Mary Margaret: Justice? Watching an innocent suffer? :Regina: You've always seen yourself that way, haven't you? Innocent. :Mary Margaret: (crying) I am innocent! I don't know what this is about! I don't know what I ever did to you, but whatever it was, Regina, I'm sorry. I truly am. :Regina: Apology not accepted. :Mary Margaret: Please don't do this to me. I don't deserve this. I did not kill Kathryn. :Regina: Oh, I know, but you do deserve this. :Regina: Marry me. :Daniel: Regina, what are you doing? What's happened? Did you tell your mother? :Regina: No! Now I can never tell her. She won't understand. That girl I saved was the king's daughter, and now he's proposed to me. :Daniel: What? :Regina: My mother accepted! (sobs) The only way out is to run, for us to leave this place, for us to be married, for us to never come back. :Daniel: Regina, do you understand what that will mean? Life with a stable boy is a far cry from being a queen. :Regina: Being a queen is nothing. Daniel, all I care about is you. :Snow White: No. (shakes her head) No. Why were you kissing that man in the stable? You're to marry my father. You're to be my mother. :Regina: Snow, please, listen to me. Hey, your father, King Leopold, he is a kind and fair man, but I don't love him. :Snow White: I don't understand. Why not? :Regina: Love doesn't work that way. Love, true love, is magic. Not just any magic. The most powerful magic of all. It creates happiness. :Snow White: And that man in the stables, you love him? :Regina: With all my heart. :Henry: The eagle is in the nest and the package is secure. :Emma: I left the code book at home, Henry. :Henry: She's getting in the shower and the keys are under the mat. Trivia *The opening title features Snow White riding a horse. *Cora, Queen Regina's mother, makes her first appearance. *Cora's line to Regina about a happy ending is similar to Regina's line to Snow White about happy endings in Pilot when the Dark Curse was taking over. *The horse Regina rides in Fairytale Land is likely the same one she killed in her first attempt at the Dark Curse in The Thing You Love Most. *Mr. Gold calls Regina Mills "Your Majesty" more casually in this episode. *In Storybrooke, Regina still has the engagment ring given to her by Daniel in Fairytale Land. *The reason for Queen Regina's hatred of Snow White is revealed; she blames Snow White for the part she played in her mother's machinations toward Regina becoming queen and for Daniel's death. *At the end of the episode, in Storybrooke, Regina tells Daniel that they finally got "her". *Cora, the Queen's mother, is referred to as the "daughter of a miller." In the Rumpelstiltskin fairytale, the miller's daughter promised her firstborn child to Rumplestiltskin if he would spin straw into gold for her. fr:1x18 es:The Stable Boy de:The Stable Boy Category:Episodes Category:Season One